Chapter 19
Chapter 19: Army of Devils Synopsis In the S1 village where all the people are missing, I was able to defeat Leviathan and save Hikari, but she lost consciousness. Why am I so worried about her? She is a stranger after all... Dialogue (office) Mobile Phone: * Ring, ring * Yuki: Aren't you going to get that? It's a contractor's call. You: The city is guarded by contractors from the government and religious groups. Hikari is more important now. Talos: Hikari is not alone. Talos is with her. You: ... Yuki: Do as you will. But she won't be waking up any time soon. You: I...feel like this has happened before. Talking care of a patient...Perhaps it's part of my memory? Yuki: Maybe. If you're remembering something, isn't there anything else that you remember? You: No. But I think I'm somehow related to all the stories I heard from you and the devil Leviathan. Honestly, I'd even press Hikari for answers if she were awake. If I'm really the Contractor of Light from the story...and about what she was trying to say before she passed out. Yuki: Hikari...You say her name quite naturally. You: What? Yuki: Nothing. By the way, the rumors from outside are being narrowed down to one message. Rumors like that there are contractors who deal with devils of darkness... And that this may be the beginning of a full-on devil invasion, just like the one from 10 years ago. You: The devil invasion...It all adds up to the fact that Orochi is awake. Yuki: Yes. That's why you should get your memory and power back as soon as possible. You: I still don't think getting my memory back would grant me such power. Yuki: If you get your memory back, you can contract with the one again. The one's strength is greater than Orochi's. You: Is it impossible to just summon the one and make the contract? Yuki: An ordinary contractor couldn't make the contract. I'm not sure how you were able to pull that off. It's just that she mentioned that you're the only one who can. You: She mentioned it? So you have been communicating with her? Yuki: I heard from her occasionally, but not recently. Honestly, it wasn't really communication. I heard her voice. You: Got it...So, all I have to do is to get my memory back and contract with the one you serve. Satomi: Name!! Name!! You: Satomi? What's wrong? Are you all right? Satomi: Please help Shuhei...He's at Back Alley... You: Satomi! Satomi! Yuki: She just passed out. Her wounds are not that serious. What do you think happened at Back Alley? You: We will find out soon. Yuki: Then, what about here? You: Talos. Talos: Talos is here. You: Stay here and look after Hikari and Satomi. If any devil comes near, you need to protect them. Talos: Talos will protect Hikari. Plus this woman. You: I'm counting on you. We'll be back soon. Yuki: Let's go. Next Chapter